Wizardly Sibling Love
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Alex and Max make love to get rid of boredom. My first WOWP story!


I hope all of you enjoy my first fanfic for "Wizards of Waverly Place" by making an M-rated story of two Russo siblings findin

**I hope all of you enjoy my first fanfic for "Wizards of Waverly Place" by making an M-rated story of two Russo siblings finding solace in each other in one boring day.**

**This is the time when Alex and Max experience making love for the first time. I hope you guys will enjoy and review this.**

**And if you might get offended, do not read on. But if you're curious about it, do not hesitate to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP, or the Gundam SEED Song "Find the Way" by Mika Nakashima. (Full lyrics included in the story)**

_doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de_

_kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?_

_dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide_

It was one boring day.

Justin was out for the day.

The Russo parents were off for a vacation for two weeks.

And Harper was off to her friends in another state.

So that summer, Alex and Max were left to man the family store, the Waverly Sub Station.

_doushite boku wa mayoinagara_

_nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?_

_nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo..._

At last, closing time. Why? Because the shop only ran for half day. Alex and Max were home at last. But they just slouched at the sofa. Max thought of things to do: Play the PS3, go to the net, play with his Go-Onger toys he recently got from his aunt in Tokyo.

Alex had other things in mind: Watch a movie, chat online, or just sleep.

Alex was still getting jealous of Justin for getting a girlfriend. But Max wished to love… and love a girl. Until…

_find the way_

_kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo_

_hibiku ai dake tayori ni_

_susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara_

_you'll find the way_

Alex gets hot. Max was getting horny, too. All of these in a hot summer afternoon? Alex said, "Hey, Max, I've got an idea. You may be just 12 but that doesn't not mean you can be in love immediately. I'll teach you."

Max smiled at the idea until he snapped back, "No sis! You're my sister! I can't do it on you; mommy and daddy will kill us!"

Alex just sighed and she said, "Max, I'm getting sweaty and the aircon is at a weak temperature. I'll go upstairs. I'll be back." She then went upstairs and went to her room but she didn't close the door.

_kimi wa itta nagai yume wo mita_

_totemo kanashii yume datta to_

_soredemo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumoranai_

Max was still bored. But if he just obeyed his sister, will he not get bored? He was still feeling horny so he went and followed his sister. And he was happy that the door wasn't closed. As he entered, he saw his sister asleep. He can't fight the feeling of doing it.

_Oh, my sister, I'll do it. I'll obey you. I love you sis. You're mine. All mine._

_boku wa itta naite iinda to_

_zutto soba ni ite ageru yo_

_hoshii no wa dakiageru te wo te wo..._

As Max thought of it, his hands kneaded her cup C boobs. As he does it, he can hear his sister moaning in muffles because she was asleep. It only means his sister liked it.

As Alex opened her eyes, she saw Max doing it. And she said, "Max…"

Max throws back, "My sister… Alex… you're beautiful."

_find the way_

_kotoba nakute mo tobu hane wa nakute mo_

_midasu kaze ni makenu you ni_

_ima dare yori hayaku itami ni kizuketa nara..._

She gets up brings Max near to her. Alex continues, "Good. Come to me, my little brother." She then gets Max's hands and she slips them underneath her shirt, and then underneath her bra. He keeps kneading them, and his little fingers teases her nipples, making them erect. She feels the pain of it, and she goes "uuummm" whenever he grips them or pinches her nipples.

_kotae wo dasu koto kitto subete janai_

_aseranakute iinda yo anata mo..._

She then removes one of Max's hands from her breasts and makes him open her pants. He did, and it revealed a pink panty, soaked from too much kneading of her round mounds. Max's fingers proceeded to rub her clit, and she keeps moaning in muffles.

Alex said, "Yes, Max, give me what I need." She finally moaned out loud.

Alex then removes his hands and she opens her blouse to reveal her pink, flowery bra. She lets max keep kneading and feeling her nipples underneath them. Alex moaned of the pleasure that her little brother gives. His other hand finally brings three fingers and fingered his sister's pink clit, stroking up and down, making Alex hornier than ever.

"Ahhh, don't stop my little brother, uhhh, you're doing it right. Yessss, ahhhh!!"

_find the way_

_kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo_

_hibiku ai dake tayori ni_

_susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara_

After that, she cummed. But she wasn't done yet. She licked Max's soaked fingers clean and she dried it. She was heavily breathing and she decided to give Max her breasts to drink out of. She then removed her bra flaps and she brings Max closer to her breasts, and he suckled on the left first while kneading the other. While it was happening, she opened her brother's pants and she was surprised that her brother didn't wear boxers.

Max's penis was erect from fondling Alex's boobs so she slipped them in her vagina.

Max was licking her nipples, kissing them, and even bit them which made her moan. "ahhhh! Max! Keep it up! Ahhh!" she kept moaning at her little brother's actions which involved pumping at her vagina and teasing, kneading and sucking her big breasts.

Then, Max did the same on her opposite mound. And after a few minutes, she was about to cum.

"Max… I'm… about… to… cum!!"

When she was about to release, he bit her nipple, her pink, tender nipple, and his finger pulled the different nipple. She moaned out loud, and her walls tighten. They both came together.

_find the way_

_kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo_

_midasu kaze ni makenu you ni_

_susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita..._

Max pulled out but horrified. He said, "Sis, I should have never done this! You'll get pregnant and mommy and daddy will kill me now!"

Alex said, "No worries. I'm on birth control. It won't happen."

Max just sighed happily. Alex then takes Max to her bed. And they slept. With Max still kneading her breasts.

_you'll find the way_

**Hope you guys loved it. Leave reviews, I'll wait for 'em.**


End file.
